clonewarsfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zatar Morak
"My name is Zatar Morak. I am a lieutenant within the Death Watch. I proudly serve them, for it is us who will return Mandalore back to it's warrior roots." :-Zatar Morak Zatar Morak was a Force-sensitive male Human/Zenolian Mandalorian warrior, later bounty hunter, who lived during the final years of the Galactic Republic. Amidst the pan-galactic Clone Wars between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Zatar pledged his loyalty to the radical Mandalorian splinter group known as the Death Watch, faithfully serving the group's leader Pre Vizsla as a trusted lieutenant. Later on he also became a trusted member of the Nite Owls, which would have him working alongside Bo-Katan. The two Death Watch lieutenants would eventually become close friends and faithful comrades. While working with Bo-Katan, Zatar met a young Zenolian Mandalorian female named Mirta Criz. The two would eventually fall in love at first sight, and would later marry in 19 BBY. It was later revealed that the two Mandalorians met in 22 BBY, which was when Zatar met Bo-Katan for the first time as well. After several failures in trying to remove Duchess Satine from power, the Death Watch was forced to take refuge on Carlac after fallling out with the Separatists, where they kept the local Ming Po hostage while pillaging their villages for women and supplies. Later on, while in space, Zatar, with Vizsla and the rest of his soldiers came across an escape pod lost in deep space which held the stranded Sith Lords Darth Maul and his brother Savage Opress. Harboring a common mutual hatred of Obi-Wan Kenobi for his actions against them, both Vizsla and Maul planned on having their revenge after their planned conquest of Mandalore. Gathering an army of criminals including the Hutts, the Pykes, and the Black Sun, Vizsla and Maul attacked Sundari, allowing Death Watch to act as heroes, in arresting the attackers, to a desperate population after the Duchess's forces failed to stop the criminals. With the support of the Mandalorian people, Vizsla ousted Satine and appointed himself Prime Minister and claimed the ancient title of Mand'alor. After this, Vizsla betrayed the two Sith brothers and had them imprisoned. After the two mangaed to escape, Maul challenged Vizsla to a duel to determine the true ruler of the Mandalorians. After a long, difficult and tiring duel, Maul was victorious and killed Pre Vizsla, and claimed the title as leader of the Death Watch, and Mand'alor. Zatar would however not submit to Maul's rule and fled with Bo-Katan, her Nite Owls, and some still loyal Death Watch members. He would then help Bo and Korkie free Satine, which ended up in Satine's capture, and in free Obi-Wan before he had beem imprisoned. After several fights with the Mandalorian super commandos, Zatar would participate in Battle of Sundari, in fighting alongside Bo and several other Nite Owls members in having Obi-Wan escorted out of the planet. Due to the initial collapse of the Death Watch, Zatar decided to become a bounty hunter. Biography :"So Satine is your sister Bo?" :Yes, she is." :"Well that's enough for me. Let's go." :Right, we have to get my sister out of there." :-Bo-Katan and Zatar A male Mandalorian, Zatar Morak was the son of legendary bounty hunters, and faithful Death Watch members, Boba Morak and Shae Vizla, who each descended from a line of notable Mandalorian bounty hunters. His mom was descendant of Mandalorian bounty hunter Shae Vizla and his dad was a descendant of Malek Morak. After the death of his parents during the late years of the Mandalorian Civil War, Zatar was adopted by the leader of the Death Watch, who was named Tor Vizsla. Zatar would train under Tor until his death in 42 BBY. Zatar was then adopted by another leader of the Death Watch, whose name is unknown. Zatar would then eventually evolve into an elite member of the Mandalorian splinter group, reaching the rank of lieutenant by 22 BBY. When Pre Vizsla assumed leadership of the Death Watch faction in 22 BBY, Zatar would become his personal assassin and right-hand man. By this time, Zatar was a respected lieutenant of the group ans was idolized by several other members of the radical Mandalorian group. Zatar was strongly opposed to the New Mandalorian government and it's pacifistic leader Duchess Satine Kryze. A skilled shooter in the uses of any type of blaster, Zatar was often sent to attack several members of Satine's council, which he would often kill in the cover of night, or by disguising himself as one of Satine's Mandalorian Royal Guard's, where he would poison their drinks, but was never able to finish of the Duchess. However just like Pre Vizsla, Zatar gained Satine's trust as one of her allies, when in acting as an adviser to the Death Watch leader, who was governor of Mandalore's moon, Concordia. Mandalore Campaign True Alliances :"Vizsla, by when is it we will have Mandalore in our hands." :"That time will come Zatar, but for now it looks like we have to wait. Ready the men." :"Yes sir." :Zatar and Vizsla on the Mandalore campaign When a Mandalorian saboteur attacked a Republic cruiser, word was sent out to the Galactic Senate, in believing that Satine was secretly building an army for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Believing it to be a lie, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was dispatched by the by the Jedi High Council to investigate the rumors of treason. After noticing Kenobi's arrival, Zatar, who was on New Mandalorian capital city of Sundari, he contacted Vizsla to warn him of the Jedi's presence. After telling him, Vizsla would holographically contact Count Dooku, from Concordia, which was where the Death Watch's secret Concordian military camp was located. After a small discussion with the Sith Lord, Vizsla called Zatar back to Concordia, following the successful Death Watch bombing of Sundari's memorial shrine. When the Jedi Master and Duchess arrived on a Mandalorian shuttle to deliver the dead body of the bomber, Zatar was in his poetical advisory robes, where he welcomed the two to Concordia. He then left after Vizsla whipsered him in making sure that the mining facilities were not discovered. He would return to the Concordian mines, and warned two fellow Mandalorians to be ready for anything. Putting on his Death Watch attire again, Zatar went to ready the [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kom%27rk-class_fighter/transport Kom'rk-class transports]. Almost an hour later, Zatar noticed a Balutar-class swoop speeding in the distance, with Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi on it, heading towards the mines. He would contact his fellow Death Watch members about the Jedi heading to the mines. Eventually, Kenobi would be successfully captured by the two warriors after a small fight. However, the two Death Watch soldiers were unaware of Kenobi's active com-link, to which he would use to call Satine, who would excuse herself from Vizsla dinner table and head towards the mines, where she was able to rescue the Jedi Master. After the two escaped, Zatar noticed the two and began firing at them with other Mandalorians, as ordered by Vizsla. After, three other Mandalorians failed to stop Kenobi, who was unarmed, Vizsla killed one of the surviving warriors, after two were killed in a jetpack explosion. Accompanying Vizsla, and the two same Death Watch soldiers who had fought Kenobi, the Death Watch leader revealed himself to Kryze, much to her shock. Stating on how she tarnished the name of Mandalorian, Zatar simply stared, and knew that it was true. Vizsla then handed Kenobi his lightsaber, as he revealed out his Darksaber, a black-bladed lightsaber, which had been stolen by his ancestors during the fall of the Old Republic. Vizsla would then engage Kenobi in a small duel, but would be bested by the Jedi Master. Angered and wanting them dead, Zatar and the two warriors fired three missiles at the two, eventually sending them going back to the elevator and landing safety on the floor below, surviving the explosion, and eventually they were able to escape Concordia. Following the first failure, Tal Merrik, who secretly worked for the Death Watch, was ordered to kill Satine, but would also fail, ending up in his death at the hands of Anakin Skywalker by being stabbed in the back. Battle preparations :"Everything is in motion. Soon Mandalore will be ours again, and the true Mandalorian ways will have returned and be reinstated." :-Zatar to several Death Watch soldiers Following the many unsuccessful attacks and assasination attempts on Satine, Vizsla began to mobilize a Death Watch army, which was mostly composed of Death Watch soldier,s and backed up by Armored Assault Tanks. Wanting to get the chance to kill Satine again, Vizsla and Dooku spoke once more, with Zatar present, and knowing his exceptional skills, Dooku ordered him be dispatched to Coruscant, and be ordered to kill Satine, in order to have the Senate vote for an occupation of Mandalore, which had to be done in order for the plan to succeed. Zatar would eventually leave for the Republic capital immediately to complete his mission. However, removing the Duchess proved to be a harder task than usual. Zatar would fail the first two assassination attempts, one being in having her speeder that was sabotaged, ending in the death of her pilot Aramis, the second in ended up in the death of an informant, who was from the Republic Ministry of Intelligence, had handed of something to Satine, but was unable to kill her because of an ensuing confusion. He chased her through the streets of Lower Coruscant until he lost sight of her. Later on, when Satine escaped public authorities, after being falsely accused of Davu's murder, she met up with Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, under his protection. Using a thermal detonator, Zatar managed to split the two up. Pulling out another one, he tried to kill the Duchess, but was foiled by Kenobi who intervened by using Force push to move her out of the bomb's radius. Engaging him in a small fight, Zatar fought well against Kenobi, holding him in a small lightsaber fight, with the dual use of a blaster, but was bested by the Jedi Master, who through the use of the Force, that forced him to activate his jetpack and retreat. Because of this, Vizsla had to postpone the attack, much to Zatar's rage as well, but Vizsla would however not blame him, knowing that Dooku would simply do something else about it. Angered as well, Vizsla angrily strode through his men—who had been ordered to stand down and were rushing around the base—to a comm station and contacted Dooku, and used him as a target for frustration. The Death Watch leader wanted to continue in pressing the invasion. Much to his disappointment, Dooku ordered and advised that such action would end in failure, for even though they had capability, they would hold the planet for no more than a day. The Sith Lord then criticized Pre Vizsla on his battle experience, attributed to his rashness, and that he himself had other ways and needs of accomplishing their goals. Carlac & the Dooku Plot :"I really never had much interest in holding the Ming Po hostage, but it has benefited me in my ways." :-Zatar on keeping the Ming Po hostage Upon Pre Vizsla's face to face meeting with Count Dooku, the Death Watch would break ties with the Sith Lord & the Separatists. It was at that point where Vizsla vowed to kill him, and Zatar as well, who was injured by the Sith Lord when he cut of Zatar's legs, forcing him to have prosthetic legs implanted onto his lost limb areas. After this, they splinter group took refuge on the planet of Carlac, where they kept the local Ming Po hostage. Sometime later, Vizsla formed an alliance with Lux Bonteri, a young Separatist from Onderon who also held a personal vendetta against Dooku for killing his mother, Mina. After Lux had gone to Mandalore, which was holding peace talks between the Republic and Confederacy, Bonteri would quickly, openly accuse the Count of treachery during the peace summit. Because of his actions, he was able to provoke the Count into confronting him via hologram; which gave Bonteri the chance use a holotrace device, revealing the Sith's whereabouts. Bonteri rendezvoused with the Death Watch on Carlac, where he was to present Vizsla the Count's coordinates. However, the Death Watch was unaware that Bonteri had accidentally brought the Jedi Ahsoka Tano, who was masquerading as Bonteri's betrothed, and her droid R2-D2. Ahsoka's illusion would easily fool Vizsla, Morak and Bo-Katan, to which would have Tano welcomed into the Death Watch ranks. Later on that night, a feast was held, and during the feast, Vizsla was confronted by cheiftant and several other members of the Ming Po, demanding the release the native women who were keeping as servants and then leave the planet. Vizsla seemed to "comply" ''with the demands and sweared to leave by the time morning came. However, it would all reveal to be a lie, and as soon as Vizsla handed back Tryla, Vizsla pulled out his balde and intended to kill Pieter, but instead his granddaughter jumped in the way, and was stabbed in the back by the Darksaber, sacrificing her life. After this, he ordered Zatar and other Death Watch soldiers burned the homes of the Ming Po, with some still in it. Zatar would gladly comply. In that instant, Ahsoka Tano pulled him down with the Force to the ground, knocking him out for a few seconds. The Jedi was able to take out several members, but was quickly subdued by Zatar and other Death Watch members. After returning to the Death Watch camp, Bonteri was accused of murderous dishonor. As Vizsla prepared to execute Tano, Bonteri tried to tell him to spare her, but Vizsla had no intention of doing so. Bonteri also insisted that he truly wanted justice, and not revenge, yet Vizsla would not have it. Vizsla then stated that like Bonteri wanting justice for his mother's death, Vizsla would execute Ahsoka for the Jedi Order's crimes against Mandalore, which in Vizsla's eyes, was justice as well. Zatar also stated that if he was with the Jedi, then he would also die, for he was committing crimes against Mandalore in treating the Jedi as a friend. However, Vizsla was unable to execute Tano, since R2-D2 entered the hut, and as he was creating a diversion and arming Tano with her lightsabers, she took the advantage in freeing herself by jumping and decapitating four Death Watch warriors. Unleashing his own darksaber, Vizsla ordered everyone to stand back, for it would be him who duels the Jedi. After a small duel, the Jedi's saber caused Vizsla's jetpack, when it impacted it, causing it to explode, giving both Ahsoka and Bonteri the chance to escape. Not wanting them to escape, Morak joined Bo-Katan, Mirta Criz and a few other members of the Nite Owls in giving chase to the escapees. The were unfortunately unable to capture them, after Ahsoka bested Bo-Katan in a small fight. She also used Zatar's fibercord whip to lunge him back at Mirta, sending them flying towards Bo-Katan as well, preventing them from giving anymore chase. The three then returned to the base, with Vizsla still embarking on a mission to reclaim Mandalore. By this time, Zatar and Mirta had been in a relationship since 22 BBY, but kept it hidden to the eyes of their leaders. Unstable alliances :"I don't trust them at all. Just like Dooku, they will betray us. Why not just finish them of?" :Because we can use their hate for Obi-Wan as an advantage for ourselves. After we take Mandalore we can kill them :-Zatar and Pre Vizsla Following the events on Carlac, Vizsla and the Death Watch established a camp on the swamp moon Zanbar, and once again set about plotting the downfall of Duchess Satine, and the restoration of the Mandalorian's warrior creed. While on an expedition in space, the Death Watch came along the escape pod of fugitives Maul and Savage: a pair of Zabrak siblings, who had laid claim to the titles of Dark Lords of the Sith, and who were critically wounded following their previous defeat at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Bo-Katan suggested that they should execute the brothers, but Vizsla spared them, realizing that they shared a common enemy in the Jedi, and seeing potential for an allegiance, much to the annoyance, anger, and disappointment of Zatar. The two Sith brothers were transported to the Death Watch's encampment on Zanbar, where Maul was outfitted with new cybernetic legs to replace the crude, makeshift prosthesis crafted for him by Mother Talzin, and Savage provided with an artificial substitute for the arm severed by Obi-Wan Kenobi's blade. Vizsla would then invite Maul for a tea in his tent, where he told Maul the plans of taking over Mandalore. When Maul said it was the Force which made them meet, Katan pointed out her scepticism about the Force, saying that the Sith brothers are no better than Count Dooku, who once betrayed them. She also said that the brothers are weak, as they were "put together" by the Death Watch after Kenobi defeated them on Florrum, which got Maul angry.Upon hearing it, he started choking Katan, saying that they will defeat all the pacifist Mandalorians, Dooku and all other common enemies, including the Jedi as well. After it, he released Katan, who smirked at Vizsla. The Sith brothers later aligned themselves to Death Watch to help them liberate Mandalore from Satine Kryze. Zatar and Mirta nodded at each other in an agreeing way, knowing that Vizsla was already planning on the fate of the brothers. Mission to Mustafar :"Getting them to join us was much more easier than I thought." :"Yes it was, but it is still a long way to reach our goals." :"And we will reach it." :-Zatar, Bo-Katan and Mirta Once the alliance was formed, Vizsla insisted that they attack Mandalore, stating that he had men standing by on Mandalore, waiting for their orders. Maul however stated that they were not ready yet, nor were the Death Watch warriors in taking over Mandalore. He suggested that they enlist the help of the Black Sun who were located at Mustafar to begin creating an army. Join Vizsla and Bo-Katan, with several Death Watch members, they headed to Mustafar. When they met with the leaders of the Black Sun, the Death Watch leader and the two Sith brothers were mocked by the leaders, stating that they were not mercenaries for hire, nor that they would ever think of joining them. However when Opress killed the leaders of the Black Sun, Ziton Moj decided to join Maul. After the submission of the Black Sun, Vizsla stated that they had gained the supplies that they needed for their cause. However, Maul and Vizsla would argue over the vision of taking over Mandalore, each stating that there was only one vision in gaining their success, each vision being their own. Angered that Maul was still building his army, Vizsla quietly submitted to Maul's orders, though he began plotting to put matters into his own hands. Shortly after returning to Zanbar, the Pyke Syndicate, led by Lom Pyke, were willing to join them and help overthrow the Duchess. Mission to Nal Hutta :"Sad, this should have gone a lot easier than expected."'' :"(Laughing) I see that negotiations have gone as planned." :-Zatar and Bo-Katan after the attempt to convince the Hutt Grand Council to join them failed. Once the Pyke Sindicate joined Darth Maul's Shadow Collective they headed to Nal Hutta to enlist the help of the Hutt Grand Council. After negotiations have failed, bounty hunters pursued the brothers and Vizsla outside where Bo-Katan and her Nite Owls, along with Zatar and Mirta were awaiting the return of them. While Bo and her warriors fought on the Hutt guards, Maul, Vizsla and Savage faced off Sugi and Embo. Zatar would engage other guards at once to clear a pathway for his leaders. After the fight had ended, the bounty hunters managed to flee to safety, but the Death Watch warriors were then able to capture Oruba. After stating that Jabba had fled to his palace on Tatooine, Maul ordered Opress to execute him; Oruba died instantly. Mission to Tatooine :"Mandalore is almost ours." :"Yes it is." :"Soon my lieutenants we will rest after all this pays for with the death of the two Sith Lords." -Zatar, Vizsla, and Bo-Katan Takeover on Mandalore Personality & Traits Skills & Abilities Eqiupment Category:Males Category:Mandalorians